Friends with Benefits
by lightfeatherx
Summary: An article on B. Davis magazine turns into forbidden fun when Lucas and Peyton decide to embrace a new role play fantasy. But what happens when fantasy and reality begin to blur? Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**An article on B. Davis magazine turns into forbidden fun when Lucas and Peyton decide to embrace a new role play fantasy. But what happens when fantasy and reality begin to blur? Multi-Chapter.**

**Warning: This story is intended for mature adult readers and contains explicit material. The title is self-explanatory so if you are not comfortable with the idea, then you'll certainly not enjoy the story. If that's the case I advise you to leave now. I deliberately changed some things from the canon because I didn't feel like it fit (for example, Both couples do not have children).**

**Besides the main theme (Swapping partners), this story ****may**** include: Voyeurism, group sex, girl-on-girl action, sex toys, anal sex and BDSM.**

**Main characters: Peyton; Lucas; Brooke; Julian.**

**Ships: LP; BJ; JP; BL; BP.**

**POV: Peyton**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One Tree Hill**

It was a Saturday morning like any other. Lucas was still showering so I planned on doing a little yoga for a change. My enthusiasm quickly disappear when the start of my ten minute spiritual journey was suddenly interrupted by a familiar knock on the door.

"Just got this yesterday and forgot to tell you", Lucas said, holding what it looked like a magazine. He couldn't stop smiling. "10 simple ways to turn on your man!" my husband added, looking at me from our bedroom door. His eyes widening as he took in the outfit I was wearing.

I was barely clothed in a black tank-top that fully revealed my flat stomach and a pair of black panties that showed most of my ass. He looked even more provocative, wearing just a towel around his waist, chest dripping water.

"Huh?" I said. Sitting in yoga position with my legs crossed.

"Really Peyton?" He replied as he advanced around the bed towards me.

Lucas sat beside me on the bed, rubbing my knee. He was holding the latest edition of B. Davis magazine and, apparently, this month's issue was all about sex fantasies.

"Baby, you just need to take off a sock" He added, kissing me on the lips.

That was sweet of him. He knew exactly how to pump me up for a quickie. Unfortunately for him, I could only concentrate on the magazine, a small tittle on the cover had caught my attention… 'How swinging has spiced up my marriage'. Just two weeks ago, Brooke told me about this subject, how she wanted her magazine to explore the topic. She even convinced Julian to go out on a blind date with another couple. "Just for research", she said.

"Luke, all those naughty things that we do in bed and that you like so much come from this magazine" I said.

"Well, maybe I should thank Brooke then", he said. Apparently the magazine was not so stupid anymore.

"And I also should thank her in your behalf. After all, you did use Julian in a threesome fantasy with your husband!" He said teasingly.

"Ahhh", I laughed. "Maybe we should swap partners with the Bakers", I added jokingly.

It all happened a month ago when I introduced sex toys into our lovemaking. Lucas was pleasuring me with a dildo and when he asked me how I was feeling, I told him the fake cock felt like Julian's. Surprisingly, instead of getting mad or jealous, Lucas kept the role play going. It was so hot, he even used a blindfold on me to make the threesome fantasy more realistic.

"I have a funny question for you", he said. My eyebrows raised in wonder. "Let's imagine we are at a swinger party with famous people. You're free to choose which couple you want to meet… and fuck. Who would you take?

"Matt Bomer and whoever he is fucking right now" I said with no hesitation.

"Ahhh, that's a good one", he replied. He knew what I did there. "I pick Matt Bomer, you can keep his boyfriend" He added. Lucas sure was the macho type, but he also had a sense of humor.

The day have just started and we were laughing our asses off. I wanted to keep the subject going, so I decided to make a bold request, "Luke, why don't you use your amazing storytelling abilities and write something smutty for a change!?" I said. "You told me you were running out of fanfiction stories to write" I added.

"A swapping partners kind of story?" he asked, still stunned by my request.

"For example", I answered innocently.

"You are a very naughty girl, miss Scott", he whispered in my ear before planting a kiss on my blushed cheek. "So, who are we fucking in your story? And please don't say Chewbacca and C3PO!", he asked with a smile.

"Well, that was my first choice. I'm so predictable!" I joked "But since you're not comfortable with toys anymore. What about Lindsay Weir and Daniel Desario from Freaks and Geeks?" I suggested.

"James Franco!? Really? A guy who looks like he's constantly staring at the sun!?"

Was that a squint joke? Look who's talking, I thought to myself.

"Yeah really, and I think you would love to fuck Linda Cardellini cause she looks very much like Brooke", I said with a straight face.

"Wow", he hissed. "Do I sense a little jealousy, maybe?" he asked, grinning evilly.

"Luke, you know I'm not the jealous type" I said, pretending that the thought of sharing my husband with my best friend wouldn't be an issue.

Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by a phone call from Brooke.

"Talking about the devil" I said, picking the phone. "Hi Brooke, What's up?"

She wanted to spill some gossip on Haley but I quickly changed the subject and asked her about her blind date at the Swinger's club.

"You didn't tell me how your date went the other night? You know, the one at the swingers club?" I said. My husband's eyes opened as he jumped out of our bed in shock. His mouth mimicking a 'What?'

After quietly locking our bedroom door, Lucas moved behind me on the bed while I was talking on the phone, surprising me by putting his hands on my shoulders and then starting to massage my neck. I appreciated the gesture but I suspected all he wanted was a scoop on this story. I glanced back at him and smiled, then covered the mouthpiece on the phone and said, "Behave!"

He continued rubbing my shoulders, gently probing my slender neck with his fingers, and then he bent down and cuddled the side of my neck, kissing my scented skin. I giggled and tried to sign him off, but he continued. Lucas ran his tongue up and down the side of my neck, under my blonde curtain of hair and behind my ear.

I moaned softly when his tongue licked at the back of my ear. Then I quickly covered the receiver with my hand again. "What are you doing, Lucas?" I asked, my face flushed.

"You know exactly what I'm doing," He whispered, before replacing his voice with action, swirling his wet tongue around inside my ear.

My husband and I recently combined our insatiable want for sex with the exciting world of phone-sex. And when I say phone-sex, I don't mean me phoning up my husband and talking dirty to him, or vice versa; what I mean is that my husband and I have sex while one of us is on the phone. It really added an exhilarating rush to our sex activities.

'Jesus,' I murmured. 'No, no, Brooke, I didn't say anything. Please, continue.'

Lucas took that last part as being directed at him, so, as Brooke droned on, he tongued my earlobe, then caught it between his lips and tugged on it. He pushed the straps of my tank-top off my shoulders and caressed the flesh of my arms and chest. He then slid his hands underneath the thin fabric of my top and fondled my naked breasts.

"Yes," I whimpered.

He stroked my firm breasts and squeezed them, played with my nipples, my buds quickly flowering to their full half-inch length as he lightly pinched them. He kissed my neck more urgently, bit into my delicate flesh as he felt up my small boobs.

'Don't stop,' I breathed, my head lying back on my shoulders, basking in the sensations that my husband's hands and lips were causing. I pressed the phone hard against my ear, my hand shaking.

Suddenly he stopped and, as he positioned himself in front of me, he said silently, "Just lay on your back Peyt".

"Yes baby" I replied, kissing him softly on the lips. I knew I was in trouble.

He then suspended his body over mine so that he was facing me, and as he searched my eyes with his beautiful blue eyes I quickly realized that my husband only had one thing on his mind and that was to eat me out and make me cum right then and there, while I talked to Brooke on the phone. I was burning with desire, I needed him to taste my pussy over and over again. I nodded my head.

After some difficult twisting of the phone cord, He had my top down around my waist, my chest bare and heaving. My pink nipples jutted out at him, yearning for his hands and mouth. He gripped my breasts and without further ado began teasing my sensitive nipples with his puffy lips and tongue.

"Hmmm," I cried out to him.

My pussy clenched, it too wanted my husband lips on it as well. Smart little pussy.

"You like that!?" he asked sensually with a devilish look on his face.

Lucas took his time and spent the next minute sucking first one nipple and then the other, all the while gently massaging my breasts. It felt amazing.

A quick look was enough to read my mind so he slowly took off my panties, leaving me exposed. After a few tender kisses on my lips and on my nipples, he then slid further down my body again as I spread my legs wide, when his face reached within inches of my pussy, I picked them up and placed them over his shoulders.

'Do it!' I murmured, prompting another inquiry from my best friend.

Lucas stared at my shaved pussy for a minute and licked his lips. Then he ran his tongue down the side of one of my thighs and bit into my weak flesh right next to my womanhood. He did the same with my other thigh. I gasped, and my legs quivered as he stroked my inner thighs with his tongue, painted my skin with his saliva. I covered the phone with my hand and yelled, "Eat me!" My eyes blazing.

He took a firm hold of my thighs and plunged his hardened tongue in between my shiny lips, directly into my pussy. My body jumped, but my husband held on tight, driving his long tongue deep into my sexual core. Then he started rhythmically fucking me with his tongue.

'Yes!' I shrieked. He moved his head back and forth, pumping his tongue in and out of my soaking sex. He reached in and spread my folds, exposing an even deeper pinkness, and he dragged his tongue in long, slow strokes from my asshole to my clit, over and over. I held onto the phone for dear life, my face a mask of sexual torture. But I still managed to shamelessly uncover the receiver and say in a tense voice, 'And that was it… you never got to first base?'

I was daring my husband to bring me off while I talked to Brooke on the phone. He lapped at my pussy repeatedly, savoring the smooth feel of my soaked sex. Then he gave my pussy one final lick, smacked his lips with satisfaction, and exposed my clit with his fingers before quickly covering it with his mouth. He sucked hard on my swollen clitoris.

For a whole minute, I had no idea what Brooke was mumbling about.

"Hummm" I stared fixedly ahead, my teeth clenched, my free hand squeezing my breast, pulling my left nipple. He unmouthed my clit only long enough to slap it with his tongue a few times, and then he went right back to sucking on it.

'I … I agree, Brooke,' I gulped into the phone, then yelped when Lucas shoved two fingers into my slit. He ran little circles around my clit with his tongue as he slowly worked his finger inside of my pussy.

And that did it. I suddenly went rigid, my muscles standing out in extreme relief, and then I was jolted by an intense orgasm. Lucas ploughed his fingers in and out of me, sucked and tongued my clit, as my body jerked up and down, ecstasy breaking deep inside me. I've no idea how I managed to stop from screaming, but I did.

"Is everything ok Peyton? You look distant", Brooke asked.

It took me a few seconds before replying. "Oh hmm, yeah. Work stuff",

"Brooke, I have to go! Talk to you later" I added, ending the call after the goodbyes.

"That was amazing" I said, still breathless.

"It was", he agreed.

My husband is an amazing pussy eater. And that is nothing to do with his incredible fingering skills or his many tongue tricks. It's just the way he dives into my pussy like it's going to be the last he would eat for years.

"It's my turn", I stated, indicating that he should sit down on our bedroom chair. I was very eager to have his thick cock in my mouth but I also enjoyed teasing him as much as possible.

Lucas had a giant grin on his face that I'm pretty sure matched mine.

I walked over to where my husband had sat down until we were mere inches apart, then I untied his towel from his waist. He was already partially hard.

I leaned my face down to his and teased him a little more. "I am going to make you cum with my mouth", I breathed into his ear.

"Oh God", he murmured.

I leaved him for a few seconds to grab a bottle of strawberry scented lotion off of the bedside table. I walked back and kneeled in front of him, I gazed down at his erection and licked my lips provocatively before giving him a light shove backwards. I was about to put on a show that Lucas wouldn't soon forget.

His curiosity was obvious when I opened up the small bottle and began to squeeze some cream onto my chest. I started on my left breast and squeezed some more lotion all the way over to my right breast, making sure to get some on each of my nipples.

Lucas was so turned on at this point that he couldn't help but move his hand over to his cock and begin to stroke it up and down. He had his fingers wrapped all of the way around it as he started hypnotically at my chest.

I looked down at his cook and smiled as I stared at the erotic sight in front of me. He had the most beautiful cock I've ever seen.

I placed my left hand over my left nipple and began to lightly run my hand over my breasts, spreading the cream all over them. My pussy was starting to beg for some attention again so I leaned back and placed the bottle on the floor and used my right hand to ease the tension between my legs.

The cream was quickly disappearing but my breasts were now glistening, Lucas could smell the sweet scent from where he was sitting. I was still staring intently at his cock as he continued to slide it up and down. We were both absolutely captivated by the actions of the other person.

"Peyton please", he begged me. He gripped his cock tightly in his right hand and reached his other hand down to massage his balls.

I turned my head sideways to look at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Lucas let out a whimper and stared at me with a set of puppy-dog eyes. I leaned down and kissed him on the shoulder while placing my hands on his thighs. I started to kiss my way down his chest, pausing to take each of his nipples into my mouth and nibble on them.

The temperature in the room was starting to go up and I noticed that my husband was thrusting his cock upwards to try and entice me to touch it. I lifted my head back up to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. Our hot tongues began to dance with each other and I reached out with my hand and grasp hold of his cock. He moaned into my mouth as I squeezed his shaft.

I began to slide my hand up and down his cock, going all the way from the tip to the base where I let my hand brush lightly against his balls. He began to thrust his hips up and down in time with my strokes as he reached out and grabbed hold of my still creamy breasts.

I pulled away from his lips and removed my hand from his cock. I even reached up and removed his hands from my breasts.

"Peyton", he groaned in disappointment.

He was on the verge of tears when I leaned down into his lap and gave the tip of his thick cock a kiss with my luscious lips.

His hard on jerked upward responding to the attention and as it came back down, I captured it between my lips and sucked the head of his cock into my mouth. While I had just the head of his cock in my mouth, I slid my tongue outside of my lips and gave the underside of his shaft a long, warm lick.

"Hmmm", he moaned in pleasure and as he did, my hand reach up and gently brush against his balls.

I began to fondle him with my hand as I let the tip of his cock fall out of my mouth. I used my hand to hold his penis and then lowered my mouth all the way into his lap and began to lick his cock like a lollipop, all the way from the base to the tip with slow, long licks.

"Do you like that?" I was enjoying teasing him.

I looked up at him and smiled before I opened my mouth wide and enveloped his cock with my lips. I began to take him into my mouth, a little bit at a time, sliding my mouth up and down over his shaft, using my tongue to massage the underside of his shaft.

I was committed to make him go over the edge. Each time that I went down on his cock, I took a little bit more into my mouth. It wasn't long before I had most of him inside of me and instead of my long and careful motions, I was starting to quicken the pace.

"That feels amazing Peyton, I love your tongue" he said. I knew that if I kept this up he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

Before he could even finish his sentence, I had picked up the pace again and took even more of him into my mouth. He let out a really loud groan as his body began to tense up and I knew he couldn't take it any longer.

Just before he began to shoot his load, I lift up my head and began to stroke his cock really fast, using my saliva as a lubricant. I was aiming his cock directly at my breasts.

"Ohhhh Peyt!" He moaned as he began to cum. I watched his cock intently as it began to spurt cum at my breasts. Shot after shot of white hot fluid was landing right on my chest.

"God Peyton, you're fucking amazing", he said breathless.

I continued to stare at his cock even after he had stopped cumming. I leaned my head in as I held his slowly shrinking erection in my hand and began to lick his shaft. Most of his cum had landed on my breasts but there was some on my hand and on his shaft and I began to lick it up very slowly with my tongue, moaning and rubbing my pussy as I did.

Once it was all cleaned up, I moved to the bed. I then sat down, right in front of Lucas, with my legs spread and began to play with my pussy. With my other hand, I slowly began to massage his cum into my breasts, spreading the white fluid all over my chest and nipples.

"I really need a hot shower", I said, smiling naughtily. It had only been a couple minutes since his last orgasm but my display of lewd behavior caused his cock to stir again.

"I think I'd like to join you." My husband was ready for 'round 2' already.

"Sorry, I have a date with the shower head".

"Well, I think I'm gonna call Brooke! I'm sure you won't mind" He teased. Lucas was always very sharp and quick with his comebacks but I was always a step ahead of him. "Write my fanfic and maybe I'll invite her myself", I joked. And with a mischievous wink I left the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! My apologies for the long wait between updates. **

**Reminder: This story is AU.**

**I don't own One Tree Hill.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

I lay back on the empty bed, the soft sheets beneath me were a little cold from the absence of his body. My naked skin, warm in comparison. Lucas sits at the end of the room, in front of a laptop, watching me from behind his desk. I was feeling a bit sleepy from the red wine we had with dinner and could have simply drifted off into a nice nap. I knew he had other plans though. What, I wasn't sure.

"I have something for you," He told me with a spark in his eyes, "Something I think you will enjoy."

I prop myself up on my elbows, my blond hair falling over my shoulder.

"Now, firstly I want you to turn off the lamp from the bedside table."

Oh this was new. I did as I was told and suddenly the room turned dark, and only his face was lit up by the laptop screen's light.

I lay back down and awaited further instructions, feeling completely submissive and under his control.

"Now open those beautiful legs of yours and touch yourself." I did as I was told. I ran my fingers down my belly and to the top of my hip, dodging the curved bone and down to my parted thighs. I let my index finger run down my pussy lips, hot and smooth, before bring in it back up dividing them as I went. The slow touch allowed me to feel just how turned on I was. Bringing the finger smoothly across my clit and up still further I left a soaked trail behind. I quietly sucked the finger into my mouth, tasting my juices, before placing it back on my wet pussy and rubbing it back and forth. I drew a long, deep breath and sunk onto the comfy surface of the bed.

"I am going to read you a story," He said.

I stopped the motion of my fingers as I listened.

"'Is this about what I think it is?" I asked in the dark. Lucas had promised me to write a naughty story over the weekend.

"Don't stop, Peyton" He said, "I want you to cum… as I read to you."

Now that was hot! I started to move my fingers again, gently the tip of one finger slowly grazing the hood of my clit. With most of my sight removed, the other senses were heightened. I hear him take a deep breath in as he begins to recite the words from his laptop...

_I had forgotten my fuck-me-dress until the night Brooke and Julian came over. They have been enjoying their vacation for the last two weeks, traveling through the country, including a visit to a swingers club in New York. Curious about their new adventure, we invited them for dinner. _

_The four of us go back a long way. Brooke used to date my husband in high school, back when she had graduated from one-night stands and was starting to take relationships a little more serious. She is a very beautiful girl that attract guy's attention wherever she goes. One of those guys was Julian Baker, a gorgeous man I dated while on a break from Lucas. _

_When the evening arrived, things went as one might expect through the course of the meal. We caught up on each other news but didn't dare to venture onto the swinging subject. It was only when we moved through to the living room that things got interesting. _

"_Peyton, you're almost thirty and you look amazing," Brooke exclaimed, as I open the mandatory pack of chocolate sweets._

"_I do yoga and pilates exercises almost every day, well worth it."_

"_Lucas, you're a very lucky guy," Julian stated._

"_I know, I can hardly keep my hands off her." Lucas smiled and planted a hand on my ass._

_As I held out the chocolates, Brooke took two. She popped the first into her mouth and held the second up in front of Julian's lips. Her hand moved to his groin at the same instant he jerked his head forward to snap the sweet away with his tongue and teeth._

Normally when I masturbate, I like to recall sexy things that happened to me and how I felt and replay them in my mind. But this was totally different because I couldn't control the events that may occur, only my response to them. I continued to tease my pussy slowly as I transformed my husband's words in vivid images.

"_You've not changed," I said._

"_How do you mean?" responded Brooke with a devilish look in her eyes._

_I dropped my eyes to her right hand._

"_Life's too short not to enjoy it," She smiled and gave Julian's cock a little squeeze._

_I turned to offer my husband a sweet._

"_Do you still wear that green slut dress?" Brooke asked._

_It took a couple seconds for me to make sense of her question. "Oh, no, not really, I haven't worn it for years."_

_Lucas suddenly perked up. "What dress is she talking about?"_

"_Julian will tell you." Brooke looked her husband in the eyes. "Peyton was wearing it the night he fucked her for the first time."_

_My hard drive contains several pics of that evening to testify to that. There's one in particular that caught my husband's attention. We're on a hotel lounge, I was sitting on Julian's lap and he was wearing a pair of tight jeans that failed to hide his hard-on. For days, Lucas's mind pondered upon what happened after that photo was taken until he got the courage to ask me about it. _

"_I'm sure Julian didn't have a chance," Lucas said, not surprised with the revelation._

"_It's true." Julian smiled like a man recalling a successful evening._

"_You bitch," I smiled at Brooke._

"_Anyway, it was Peyton's fuck-me-dress, I designed it and she wore it because she was desperate to get laid." _

"_If you want to talk about the past, perhaps we should talk about..."_

"_Oh, confession time. Maybe we should play truth or dare," Lucas said_

"_Maybe later," Julian interrupted. "I bet you still got the dress?"_

"_As it happens, I have." My promiscuous side could never let it go._

"_Well, what are you waiting for?" Lucas pointed to our bedroom. _

"_Lucas, you too!?"_

"_Go try it, I bet it still fits amazing on your body" Brooke said._

"_I'm not sure I…" I said. Lucas eyes running over my body._

"_Do it girl, make the boys day."_

_The thoughts inside my head began to tangle. My best friend was asking me to give the group a bit of a show. And what's more, the boys seemed very keen on the idea. The thought that I was turning them on was turning me on. Lucas's tender nod encouraged me to indulge my guests. I took a last gulp from my glass and left the living room._

Brooke and Julian have always been a part of my masturbatory fantasies. Well mostly Brooke. Julian is not exactly a fantasy. I have a very good memory and in my inventory of erotic recollections, Julian was still very present. Yes, I think about random people, close friends and even ex-boyfriends when I "Brooke" myself. Am I the only one?

_In the bedroom, the dress was hanging at the far end of my wardrobe. The bass of some music penetrated the whole floor. I recognized it as a compilation Lucas usually put on when he was feeling horny. Within minutes I was excited too… and naked. I pulled the sexy dress over my back, just as I had done that night in LA. It resisted a bit as I pulled it down over my hips, just like that first time. I ran both my hands down the sides of my body. It felt so smooth, and so figure hugging. I stepped over to the tall mirror to see if it looked as great as it felt. Sexy as hell._

_It was deep green with a hem that sat halfway up my firm thighs. The back plunged down to the top of my ass. One strip of fabric ran over each breast and met a few inches above my navel. They were held together with crossing straps. My hardened nipples added to all that sexiness._

_I retrieved the only hells I have in my collection that matched the occasion from the other end of my wardrobe and stepped on board. After momentarily contemplating going into the living room without any, I dug in my panties drawer and soon found exactly what I was looking for, a very promiscuous thong that is usually reserved for bedroom performances. I slipped it into position. A look towards the mirror confirmed the T-bar was showing above the back of the sexy dress, just as I hoped it would be. The smooth fabric pulled tight against my pussy._

_After a few small dabs of perfume in key places, it was time to get this show on the road. Once I made my entrance, I could see that the coffee table had been lifted out the way and Brooke was dancing, grinding her ass into Julian's groin. Lucas's eyes were soaking up her every move._

"_What do you guys think?" I spun full circle for good measure._

"_Gorgeous," Lucas said with a cheerful smile._

"_You look like sex on legs, P Sawyer," Brooke stated enthusiastically. "I think there is one way to compete with that." Her fingers popped the first buttons on her black dress; her breast bulged enticingly above a half-cup bra. The room filled with sexual tension._

_After a little performance in front of the group, I turned round and reversed my ass into Lucas's groin. Before long the two couples were facing each other. At first it was all looks and little smirks. The boy's hands were on our hips, Julian's eyes were drilling through my dress._

_Lucas's hands were the first to make a move, stopping only when they were tucked in under my breast. His thumbs then ventured a bit forward. I sensed my husband's hesitation; he was testing the waters. I gave him the green light to go ahead. I was in the privacy of my own home, what harm could come of letting Lucas squeeze my tits in the presence of my best friend and Julian? My body tensed as he took hold of them._

_And so the games began._

_Julian's hands moved up, exploring the inside of Brooke's dress. I ground my butt harder into Lucas's groin. "Mmmm, your cock is so hard," I murmured with my head tilted back._

"_I want to fuck you in front of them," Lucas whispered in my ear._

_My mind played out several potential scenarios. In all of them, it was Brooke and Julian who started to fuck first. Lucas and I watched for a while before deciding to join in for the fun. My train of thoughts were interrupted by Brooke revealing the lacy waistband on her lingerie as she undid two more buttons on her dress. I started to will Julian's hand down inside her panties, I wanted to watch him to go work on her pussy. _

_Lucas must have been reading my thoughts. His left hand slipped down my body until his fingers were stroking my sex through the thin material covering it. I felt my face turn red, and my body start to exude lust from every pore._

_Moments later Brooke moved away from Julian and edged towards me. Julian stayed where he was. She took my left hand and guided me away from Lucas. I didn't want to go, but I did want to go. Lucas's hands were the only ones I'd granted contact to my flash in over six years. He didn't hold on to me. My husband was consenting to what we both knew was going to happen. My horniness drove me towards Julian. I felt the heat of his body against my skin, and his erection pushing between my ass cheeks. My nipples aching hard as two familiar hands went on to my boobs. They felt wonderful. Watching Lucas's hand delving inside Brooke's panties added to my excitement. _

_Our evening had already taken a surprising turn, but it took another… _

"By the way, I didn't finish the story" Lucas said after a calculated pause.

"What? Are you serious!?" I exclaimed. How could he do this to me? Tease me so mercilessly? He knew his words made me hot.

"Yes, very serious," Lucas responded. He then shutted down his laptop, leaving the room completely lightless. "I have yet to come up with an excuse to dismiss Julian so I can have both of you for myself," he added.

I felt him moving on the bed, laying down next to me. His strong body close enough to be able to feel him without him actually touching any part of me.

"You are one selfish prick" I said as I turned the lamp on again.

To my surprise, he was already naked. My husband's body was gorgeous. For a moment I allowed myself to watch the flowing movement of his muscles. A dart of fiery arousal shot through me as I took in his strong thighs and the already erect shaft between them.

"You have a beautiful pussy, you know that?" His eyes fell to the sight of my damp entrance.

"Do you like it?" I smirked, knowing he was only trying to distract me, and I let him.

"Mmm, I do." Lucas said as he knelt on the floor by the bed. "Come here!" His right hand stroking his cock.

I eased my legs over the side of the bed so he was eye-level between them.

"I want to kiss your pussy. Is that okay?" His fingers probed my opening, exposing me. He kissed my clit, his lips soft and wet against my flesh.

"Yes," I breathed, leaning back on the bed as his tongue moved through my wetness. He eased his way through, making his soft tongue into a sharp point to probe inside of me. I cried when his fingers replaced his tongue, sliding deep into my damp flesh as his skilled mouth moved over my clit. I loved my husband's eager to please.

I moaned as Lucas lightly sucked and nibbled my clit, his fingers moving in a steady rhythm. I cupped my breasts in my hands, firmly tweaking my nipples as I watched him lick my sex, his blue eyes on mine, watching my reaction. I shifted my hips forward toward his mouth and grabbed the back of his head, rocking my hips with him now, calling his name.

"Fuck Luke, so gooooood," I cried.

He murmured some words, but I couldn't hear as I pressed his face harder against me, moving my hips in circles, using his mouth now. I was close. Lucas pulled his head back, his beautiful face glistening with my juices.

"God, you're beautiful," He stood up, admiring my body.

"Please Lucas," I was so close. It was torment to watch him slowly stroking his cock. He was just as excited as I was.

I couldn't wait any longer. I wrapped my legs around his body and pulled Lucas back towards me. "Kiss me," I said. My tongue seeking his, tasting my juices in his mouth. He pressed his sex against me, the feel of his big cock over my skin was incredibly arousing. I rubbed myself against him, "Mmmm," I moaned, sucking his tongue into my mouth.

Lucas groaned, breaking our kiss and adjusting himself one more time as he knelt between my thighs. I twisted and moved my hips closer to his awaiting mouth. He feathered smooth kisses over my pussy lips, moaning at the softness.

"Oh My God!" I felt him slowly spreading my wetness over the unprotected, sensitive skin of my pussy lips, his tongue lapping it off. Long strokes, bottom to top, stopping just short of my swollen clit every time.

I grabbed his blonde hair in frustration and cried, "Lick it! Please!" directing him there with my hands and moaning as his tongue finally swept over my clit. I stared at him, my bald pussy lips disappearing when Lucas opened his mouth to suck on them. I rolled my hips, spreading my long legs wider and pressing up against my husband's mouth.

Lucas slipped two fingers inside me, pumping through the soppy mess I was making all over him and the bed, but it felt so incredible I didn't even think twice when I started fucking him back, now thrusting my hips against his firm hand. "Hmmm", he groaned. His tongue moving fast against my clit, his fingers matching my intensity.

"I'm cumming," I cried. Lucas knew it and didn't stop until I twisted and bucked, cumming all over his face.

"Good girl", he moaned.

"Fuck," I purred, still trembling with my orgasm.

Lucas stood then, grabbing my ankles with his hands and putting them over his shoulder. His face and mouth were glossy, his eyes burning with desire as he rubbed the fat head of his cock over my slippery lips.

"Fuck me," I begged as his cock slipped through my slip, bottom to top, again and again.

I moaned when he pushed forward, giving me a couple inches. He pulled out and I moaned one more time when he pushed back, feeding me a couple more inches. He pulled out one final time before he slid the head of his cock down again and cut my flesh. Lucas groaned, stopping when his cock was fully in. I moved to open my long legs, but he held them tight against his right shoulder, beginning to fuck me in that position, my pussy a smooth crease, his hardness creating a delicious tight friction.

"You like that." He teased, using his other hand to touch my breasts. He felt huge inside of me this way, and I shivered as he drove into me.

The sensation of my hairless pussy being hugged and pummeled at once, the delicious grinding of his hips against mine, feeling him thrust into me harder and faster as he worked his thick cock through my pussy, was almost too much. The sensation between my legs now was driving me towards a second orgasm.

"Hmmm, your pussy feels so good," Lucas growled, moving his hips in circles, working his cock against the weight and pressure of my legs pressed together, my pussy lips closed around him. I arched my back straining to grind my clit toward the friction that would send me to ecstasy.

Closing my eyes, I felt Lucas start to push deeper and make the grunting noise he always made before he came. I tensed against him, twisting in a wonderful torture with my clit stuck between my engorged pussy lips and then I felt a violent burst, an intense quake racking my body as I came for the second time.

"Fuck," my husband groaned and stiffened as he came inside me, kissing my leg as I felt wave after wave explode in my body.

"That was incredible," he said breathless.

"So fucking good," I added with stars in my eyes.

Sex with Lucas was amazing. After all these years together, you would think our sex life would become boring or stale over time, far from it. Unlike many of my friends, I never had issues reconciling the idea of only having sex with one person for the rest of my life. And that was the plan. Well, until it wasn't…


End file.
